


Sleepover Personalities

by Hillbilly_Leprechaun



Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s01e20 Sleepover at Sikowitz's, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 22:56:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20265862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hillbilly_Leprechaun/pseuds/Hillbilly_Leprechaun
Summary: Why did they choose the roles at the sleepover?





	Sleepover Personalities

Sikowitz has announced who will choose for who, and the teens are ready. They’ve got ideas set in place, guaranteed for the others to lose.

**Beck:** Cat isn’t tame in the least sense of the word. If she’s an ‘80s stand-up comedian, she’ll have to stick to that decade and decades past for her jokes. She won’t last long.

**Cat:** Robbie’s character needs to be separate from who Robbie is. He needs motivation, sp he’ll be a motivation speaker. Who just drank some weird beverage that makes his legs weak and wobbly! That’ll make it harder.

**Robbie:** Beck will hit that fight or flight mode if I make him be a guy from England whose accent is really hard to understand and he's always invading people's personal space. Either he’ll lose the accent or he’ll get tired of the personal space issue.

**Andre:** Tori’s the new girl, but she’s really good. I got it: she’ll be a cop who wears way too much red lipstick and is obsessed with Raisin Bran. She’ll be running to Sikowitz’s bathroom halfway through the night to wash her mouth out with all his toothpaste.

**Tori:** Jade will be an innocent farm girl from Alabama who's always super sweet and never gets upset about anything. There is no way she’ll win at that. Way too homely for her.

**Jade:** Got the perfect idea for Andre. A guy who’s just finished running a marathon and happens to be nine months pregnant. Let’s see him come over to Sikowitz’s when a fetus is about to plop out.


End file.
